GATE: Thus The New Generation Conquered
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Years ago, the war between HIM and Mandy threatened to engulf the entire afterlives, until it was ended by the group known as New Generation, lead by Grim Junior. Now, a Goddess from another world opens a Gate between two mortal worlds, drawing the attention of the Afterlives, bringing New and Old together. Adult and powerful heirs, lemons, Harem, playboy Junior, and more xovers.


GATE: Thus the New Generation Fought Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Grim Tales or GATE: Thus the JSDF Fought Here

Summary: Years ago, the war between HIM and Mandy threatened to engulf the entire afterlives, until it was ended by the group known as New Generation, lead by Grim Junior. Now, a Goddess from another world opens a Gate between two mortal worlds, drawing the attention of the Afterlives, bringing New and Old together. Adult and powerful heirs, lemons, gore, playboy Junior, and more xovers.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

"Well, Mother, I wasn't expecting this," A twenty-one year old Junior noted on his stone perch, overlooking the corpses of numerous demons in an otherwise empty wasteland, "If I was any ballsier, I might joke about you crawling back to me."

The Queen of the Underworld raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed as she looked up at her son.

"But I'll just point out that someone else probably will," Junior pointed out with a chuckle.

"I do need your help, Junior," She admitted flatly.

"Stealing my payday isn't a great way to start," Junior pointed out idly, looking over the bloody mess they had made, "You know I was supposed to get some information out of them, right?"

"I'll reimburse you," Mandy answered simply.

"Hmm, you must be serious about needing my help," Junior decided with a hum, scratching his chin with a Nergal claw, "And yet, I know that the rest of the afterlives are still very cowed after what we did to HIM," Junior mused idly.

"You mean what YOU did to HIM," Mandy corrected, a hint of a smirk of pride on her face.

"I was including Galil in that," Junior countered playfully, a tentacle emerging out of his back to eye smile at Mandy.

 **"Hey Mom!"** It greeted in a female, tomboyish voice.

Mandy rolled her red eyes at that, "Hello, Leach," She greeted.

 **"You wound me,"** The Nergal said jokingly, **"So, what do you want with my Master?"**

"You're just saying that to get him hard, aren't you?" Mandy asked flatly.

 **"You've been fucked by a reaper, imagine having a feedback loop on the sensation,"** Galil said smugly.

Mandy just stared at them for a moment.

 **"Jealous?"** Galil teased.

"Down girl," Junior said with a chuckle, pushing her "head" down lightly.

 **"Anytime, Master,"** Galil promised, slinking back into him.

"Does that ever get awkward? Fucking something you are sharing a body with?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Only until you figure out which parts are distinctively hers as opposed to the tentacles we share," Junior answered offhandedly, "Still, it wasn't just me. I just finished Kare off...still gets burps of his essence," Junior mused modestly.

"Which actually brings me to whole point of this mission," Mandy said with a sigh, "I want you to call in the rest of the New Generation."

And just like that, Junior lost every bit of joviality, his body Nergalizing completely as he stared down at his mother. He had changed a bit over the years, the cloak open to reveal a military style vest, dark Nergal-blue, accented with green and red, "You have balls of steel to request that, _Bitch Queen_ ," He said bluntly, "Do you know how many of them wanted your head on a platter?" He reminded, chin in his bladed hand.

"Almost all of them. Including Minnie, at the time at least," Mandy answered calmly.

"If you had been even a percent of the kind of parent Kare was, I wouldn't have persuaded them against it," He pointed out with a scowl, "With what you did to her, I sometimes doubt that judgment."

"I only ever did what was best for Minnie," Mandy stated firmly.

"Tell that to her yourself and have fun regrowing whatever she cuts off," Junior suggested in annoyance.

"Are you talking from experience?" Mandy honestly wished she hadn't said that.

" **Fuck.** _Off_. _**Bitch**_ ," Junior said frostily.

Mandy held his gaze a for a moment longer before sighing, "I know you're all pissed still-"

"Pissed? No, no, pissed doesn't even cover half of what they feel," Junior said with a glare, "We ended the Tainted-Grim War that you so called adults, you so called Rulers, our so called Parents, nearly dragged the rest of the afterlives into along with us. After we ended that, we gave the collective middle finger to all of you before we went off to do our own thing," He ranted off.

"And you all have never let the afterlives hear the end of it," Mandy said dryly, "And yet, you don't hate me."

"I hate many things about you, but I do love my mother," Junior admitted openly, despite his scowl.

There was a ghost of a smile there, "Something I appreciate, Son," She returned, "So, are you going to hear what I have to say now?"

Junior sighed and shrugged, "Sure. Worst case scenario, I get to calm Minnie down with angry sex," he said with a wave.

She smirked at that, a bit fondly, "About three months ago, a Gate appeared in the mortal world, Japan to be precise," She informed.

"Japan, of course," Junior said with an eye roll, but leaned forward in interest nonetheless, "So, where does it lead to?" He asked curiously

"A whole new dimension," Mandy answered bluntly, getting a raised eyebrow in return, "A whole new world with a whole new set of afterlives, gods, and everything else," She explained, "...And all set in Roman times, with magic and dragons and etc. None of which have immunity, resistance, or defense against modern weaponry."

"...I'm following you so far. Japan is obviously whooping ass," Junior acknowledged, clearly curious, "Why are you interested?"

"The gate was opened by their Goddess of the Underworld, named Hardy," Mandy informed bluntly, "Some of us are taking this as an attack or affront against us," She informed.

"And you want the New Generation to help you fight a new Divine War," Junior said dryly.

"This isn't some inter-squabbling between rulers of one afterlife, Junior. This is about a pantheon in another realm allowing one of their own to bridge our realms and sick their mortals on ours," Mandy pointed out.

Junior hummed at that, seeing her point. Except...

"How do you know about this Hardy, exactly?" He asked curiously.

"Another God of theirs. A Death God, to be precise, among other things," Mandy informed pointedly, "He and your father are in contact. I'm guessing for now it's some unwritten code of Death Gods."

"Hmm, now that is interesting," Junior said, stroking his chin.

"And here's the cherry on the cake," Mandy said with a smirk, "Because the New Generation does have a...significant amount of territory, we are treating you all as an independent entity. You'll be working with us, not for us," She informed knowingly.

"...I might just be able to sell this," Junior informed with a sigh as he stood up, "Though, we're going to have discuss some ground rules along with what everyone is specifically getting out of this another time."

"I expected as much," Mandy admitted, "...It was good to see you again, Son."

"Few years ago, you would have never admitted that to anyone, even me," Junior pointed out with a chuckle.

"You have a knack for ripping your limbs into rotting hearts, grabbing whatever remains, and strangling it into beating again for you," Mandy retorted with a smirk.

"I'm...not even sure what that's supposed to mean," Junior said with a sweat-drop.

"It means you have a knack for twisting petrified hearts around your fingers, especially women, who then proceed to enjoy you fucking them over and reaping the benefits," Mandy answered bluntly.

 **Timeskip:**

The Son of Death had to admit, his mother wasn't exactly wrong.

"OHHHHHHH!"

It was just a bit more literal than even she meant it.

After all, not many could walk into the Infernal Queen's bedchambers and fuck her against the unbreakable window.

"Miss me, Mimi?" He asked throatily in her ear, his claws trailing down from her neck to her breasts, while his third hand held her hip and the fourth gripped one of her horns and kept her face against the glass, his bladeless tail holding up her left leg as her own tail held on to him in a tight, needy grip.

He loved being able to grow extra limbs.

She gasped as his cocks slammed into her, ass and cunt both, flattening her assets against the glass for any to see, "Heh, of course you did," He said playfully, turning her head to the side more, making her wince as he kissed her sideways, his long demonic tongue slithering into her oral hole- and down her throat a bit too, making her gag as her eyes hazed in pleasure and pain.

 **"Ahh, you get to have all the fun, Master,"** Galil commented with a verbal pout, moving forward her tentacle to scratch under Mimi's chin, **"Come on, let me play with the kitty too~!"**

The Killer of Kare pulled back from the ' _kiss_ ', his long tongue pulling out in a very snake-like manner before vanishing into his mouth, "All you had to do was ask, Lil," Junior responded, pulling back all the way, his lower cock pointing higher as both pressed against the She-Devil's anus. She let out a strangled scream, eyes bulging as her rear hole was spread well beyond what a mortal would be able to take.

 **"Ohh, Master, you are sooo generous,"** Galil said, slithering some of her personal tentacles downward and into Mimi's cunt, squirming and trailing along every centimeter of those unholy walls.

"Ahhhh, Ahhhh, AAHHHHHH!" Mimi moaned and screamed, climaxing as Junior removed the hand from her horn, pulling back on her hair now.

 **"Ohhh, she definitely missed you, Master,"** Galil said with a soft moan, her " _head_ " tentacle wrapping around Mimi's neck, **"I think the kitty misses the old days, that time before the war when she was your** _ **pet**_ **and oh so happily too,"** She teased, tightening a bit, **"Back when she wore your collar, and popped your cherry. Oh what fun that was, experimenting on such a willing victim,"** She mused erotically, tracing the open lips of Mimi.

"And you would know all about being a good pet, wouldn't you, Galil?" Junior asked playfully, smirking as her tentacles began to wither in pleasure, while he pounded into Mimi's ass, each thrust slamming her against the window.

It was an art, figuring out how to fuck your own symbiote. But, in Junior's experience, it made her putty in her master's hands.

 **"I-I live to-GAH!-serve you, M-M-Master, as -OHHHH!-my bir-birth-Mistress intended,"** Galil vowed weakly, moaning as her eye almost rolled into the back of her tentacle.

"Right, that's the one and only reason you do it," Junior teased, one of his slithering limbs encircling her.

"GAHHH!" Mimi screeched desperately as Galil loosened.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Mimi, did I make you feel forgotten?" Junior asked in mock-apology, "Let me fix that...," He said, pulling her back as the hands on her breasts moved to pinch her diamond hard nipples.

"OOOOOOOOO!" Mimi moaned wantonly, cumming on him again, leaving her quivering against him for a moment.

 **"Master's so cruel, teasing me while I try to play with the kitty,"** Galil bemoaned weakly, barely whispering as Junior held the red queen against him.

Junior chuckled as his extra limbs retracted and twirled Mimi to land face up on her bed. Mimi barely had time to think before Junior was on her again, pinning her claws down at the wrists, his hips between her legs and one foot pressing her tail against the floor.

 _"Missionary?"_ Mimi mentally asked, smirking coyly, now having enough mental focus to communicate, _"This visit must involve business then. You only let me think clearly AND do normal Missionary when you intend to tease and torture me until I give into your demands."_

"When you say it like that, I really do sound cruel," Junior said in amusement, grinding against her.

 _"Mmmmmm, don't worry, I LIKE your cruelty,"_ Mimi said with a lust filled gaze.

"Good to know," Junior said, leaning down to bite and suck at her neck.

"Ohhh," Mimi verbally moaned, feeling the fangs threatening to pierce her red skin, _"Y-you know, you could avoid this by claiming my throne. You have the right, after all,"_ She pointed out, maybe a bit hopefully.

"And then you get have your collar back, right?" Junior taunted, making her look away briefly, prompting a laugh from him, "The Infernal Queen, official ruler of one of the most powerful realms in the afterlives and her greatest wish is to be the Demon-Reaper's fuck-pet," He teased.

 _"Official being the key word,"_ Mimi noted with a small smile, gasping as he came to nip at a tit before looking up at her face.

"Sorry, Mimi, but you're not getting out of this job for a while," He apologized insincerely, "Besides, I like it this way: Your throne is the perfect place to bend you over for a quickie."

 _"And my bedchamber makes an excellent sex-interrogation room,"_ Mimi quipped with a head tilt.

"Exactly," Junior said, impaling her suddenly, making her jerk against him to no avail, his claws holding her down firmly, "Now, now, none of that," He said, his tail whipping the side of her rear with a crack in the ear. Mimi gasped, but didn't fight him, "Good girl," He mocked as he moved in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, "Now, my mother wants something."

 _"Why would she-Ahh, don't stop, please!"_ She begged, arching her breasts out as he came to a complete halt.

"Only if you keep listening," He teased, licking her face as he returned to his sedated pace, "There's a portal, linking our mortal world to another- one with its own afterlives and everything," He explained casually as she struggling to keep track of his words. Noting that, he sped up a bit.

 _"A-a portal? How have I not heard of t-t-t-t-this before?"_ She asked in surprise, curling her toes as her legs locked around him, trying and failing to get him to fuck her faster.

"The mortals there are pretty much medieval and the monsters have nothing to save them against the average bullet," Junior explained, pausing to suck on her least-attended breast, "But the portal...was opened by...their Underworld Goddess," He explained between sucks.

 _"Under...world?"_ Mimi repeated, scrunching her brow as she tried to concentrate.

"We don't know the full details yet, but yes," Junior explained toyingly, "Apparently, Mom is getting the rest of the Underworld in a twist to make a point about them to not FUCK with our realms," He continued, accenting the word with a hard thrust, making Mimi moan happily, "So, she wants New Generation on her side."

Instantly, Mimi went rigid as fire danced behind her eyes, pushing back against him just enough to keep her claws off the bed, "Ohohoho! There IS some fire in you still," Junior praised with a grin as he leaned over her face, "What's the matter, Mi? Starting to worry I might be like my mother? Or your father maybe? That I'm just going to rip out your heart when I use you all up?" He asked sarcastically.

"..." Mimi sighed and deflated, _"Sorry, that mother of yours will always be a sore spot for...most of us,"_ She apologized.

"It's a trait I've inherited. I've just mastered the art of making naughty wenches like you enjoy the sores I leave," Junior said with a wide grin, prompting a rare smile from Mimi.

 _"So, what kind of an arrangement is this?"_ Mimi asked curiously.

"An alliance, themed as several family reunions," Junior assured, placing his head against hers, "I will never allow anyone, be they Divine or Damned, to think they command us, I promise you that, my burning kitty."

 _"I trust you, Junior, we all do,"_ Mimi promised, giving him a short but tender kiss on the lips **,** _"We followed you to Heaven and Hell. If you think this is the best, your Generation will be at your side."_

"I know. I just love fucking with you, Mimi," Junior said, scowling playfully, "I think eating your father gave me a knack for mind games."

 _"Enough about the Red Bastard. Finish what you started,"_ Mimi said with a smirk.

"Oh, but you used to love hearing me talk how I killed him," Junior said pleasantly as he rubbed her neck lovingly-

 ***THACK!***

For all of three seconds, before he spun her around, on his cock still, to put her on all fours as one of his fingers turned into a long tentacle, wrapping around her neck like a choker collar. Mounting her like a bitch in heat, he leaned down to whisper in her ears, "How I found the Tainted King all alone, sitting in that roofless office of a throne room, watching a copy of me do battle with his greatest warriors," He narrated in her ear, tightening the leash, strangling her moans. His other clawed hand rubbed her rear appreciatively as her tail held onto him, his hips pumping at steady, hard intervals, "So sure he had outthought me and could escape in time if I killed his little underlings. The look in his eyes when I kicked him out of his chair was priceless, and hitting him with the chair was just for fun," He continue, burying his head into her hair, smelling her with a growling sigh of contentment, spanking her once, then twice.

Her mostly frozen in interest face still gaped lightly in pleasure, her eyes half-lidded in lust as she moaned under the sweetness of the pain and the pleasure that Junior knew she craved so much.

"Oh, you should have seen the fear in his eyes when he realized I have negated all teleporting and portal creating in the area." He growled, nipping at her ear, "Even when he was fighting, there was never a moment of calm for him. Every second he stood before me was pure terror, because he knew all the things I might do to him, how much I was going to enjoy killing him, slowly," Junior chuckled there, pulling harder until she couldn't breathe, "I wish I could show you the moment I started ripping his Red from him, bound so tightly to him for eons that he thought it was now part of his soul. Took a bit of hacking and reaping, but I got the two apart," Junior mused as she fell to the bed, grasping at the tentacle choking her. He shuddered in delight, for a different reason, "Ahh, your walls tremble when I do this. It's your fault I embraced my sadism. You know that, right, you little masochist?" He taunted, releasing her neck.

Her eyes were wide, drool dripping down her mouth as she gasped for breath, "M-more...," She pleaded.

"Heh, yes, I'd say we're both on the edge," Junior mused as he started to thrust very hard into her, picking up speed, "My favorite part, though, is what I did to his soul."

 _"You...never...said,"_ Mimi reminded curiously.

"I'm holding it off for a special occasion," Junior promised teasingly, licking her ear again, eliciting a moan as she came once more on him and prompting him to release his own load with a growl of delight.

"I swear, the climaxes between you two are always so anticlimactic compared to your conversations before you get there," A new voice commented.

Neither the Demon-Reaper nor the She-Devil was particularly surprised by the arrivals.

There stood Chi, her dark and now-matured body clad in thigh-high blue socks and a matching long-sleeved battle kimono with two long tail-ends at the back. Over one shoulder, she had a Tsurugi strapped and an Odachi on the other. A katana and a Wakizashi at either side of her waist, with a Kissaki-Moroha tanto and Kabutowari hidden inside the kimono. Gone was the pink flower that once decorated her hair, now replaced by a small stem of Suzuran flowers behind her ear.

Behind her stood a young teenager that might have been mistaken for her daughter. She had black, featureless skin like Chi's, but her eyes and shoulder length hair were literally made of blue fire. She was deceptively cute, but the total blackness of her face made it hard to see for many. She stood there, wearing a butler's outfit of all things, scowling yet blushing.

"Well, aren't you looking like a proper Lady of War," Junior teased as he slipped out of Mimi, reforming his Nergal-clothing.

"What can I say, after I picked one up, I decided I couldn't ever have enough swords," Chi said with a suggestive smirk.

"Now Chi, I told you: It doesn't matter how many blades you compensate with, that still doesn't change the fact you don't have a dick," Junior fake-lectured with a smirk.

"You don't have a real one either, Reaper," Chi countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell my Mom that Dad is dickless because he's a skeleton: It's one of the few things that will get a snort of amusement out of her," Junior dared dryly, turning to the other lady in the room, "Gayasha, you're growing up nicely," He greeted politely.

"Lord Demon-Reaper," Gayasha returned with a waist bow, "Pardon our intrusion on your activities with her Majesty, but Mistress Chi..." She trailed off awkwardly; Chi looked completely unphased by the words.

"She's a voyeur, we know," Junior admitted as Mimi crawled up behind him, putting her head on his shoulder as their tails intertwined loosely.

Chi's eyebrow twitched, but she had no other reaction, "I was merely checking in on my Queen's screams," She assured with a poker face.

Mimi didn't look particularly impressed with the claim, _"You know, Chi, that if and when Junior claims my head to take the throne, it won't involve my head leaving my shoulders,"_ Mimi pointed out evenly, giving the weeaboo woman a stern look, _"And if he does, I won't forgive you if you try to make life difficult for him_."

Chi only looked slightly saddened by that, "Your happiness, regardless of the how and who, are my only concerns now, Mimi. And Junior, as much as I would be loathed to admit it in the past? I HAVE followed you from one end of reality to another. You are both the sole member of each gender I would allow to command me," Chi admitted solemnly.

 _"Good,"_ Mimi said, sternly but contently, her breasts pressing against Junior's back, _"We have things to talk about, but for now, I think you could use a break, Chi,"_ Mimi suggested with a smoldering look.

Chi smirked, "As my Queen commands," She said, approaching the bed.

"Well, I guess I'll just entertain Gaya then," Junior said as he walked past her, only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and dragged back to the bed.

"She's still off limits," Chi reminded blankly.

"Hey, I only promised I wouldn't touch her without her permission, not that I wouldn't touch her at all," Junior countered with a shrug, backpedalling with a grin.

"S-shall I go keep watch, Mistress Chi?" Gayasha stuttered with a dark red face, unused to these things.

Chi smirked teasingly, "Yes, right over there," She said coyly, pointing to the window, "Keep watch there. No peeking, no matter what you hear," She instructed as Gayasha gulped, doing as she was commanded.

"Still a Bitch, eh Chi?" Junior asked in amusement.

"No, or else I'd be your mother," Chi answered effortlessly.

 _"Hush, you two. Now make me Green and Black and Red all over,"_ Mimi ordered, licking her lips.

Gayasha tuned them out at that point, looking out the window.

The Land of Tainted Souls had changed greatly in the past few years, thinks mainly to the efforts of the New Generation, wanting to make a place to fall back on and call home if other plans didn't work out.

It was once mainly a landscape of fiery fields, lava rivers, volcanoes and all kinds of infernal demons and souls doomed to suffer and serve under the Lord of Sin. Now it was a very hellish and almost eldritch metropolis of incredible size. The City of Thorns, they called it, because that's what it looked like: Large, spikey and windowed structures, almost like tilted skyscrapers. The city stretched on for miles and miles, seemingly an endless view of those leaning mountains, lava blubbing from their backs and flowing into a vein like network upon every building.

Interspersed among them were various mega-structures that stretched upwards for miles and miles, including the Palace Tower. The materials and designs of these buildings varied greatly: Black and spikey like those of Aku City, with entire buildings-worth of room in the smaller spikes, topped with red or blue fires…demonic flesh with moving tentacles and eyes that could eat to rebuild itself…towers of brimstone with flowing rivers of lava coming from the tops, like enormous fountains…black, iron fortress towers with an unnatural shadow about them and even towers of bones from a manner of giant that few wished to meet. Gayasha was sure there were more kinds, but she had never seen them all.

Interconnecting them was a system of ectoplasmic "roads" high above the ground, the bright green contrasting against the otherwise dreary landscape.

A city spanning the entire realm, fashioned in a way to be the largest fortress. It was built by the power of the New Generation, founded on their rules and their terms, designed to practically defend itself.

And most of all, this was one of the very few places and the only entire realm where the Roof of the Underworld was plainly visible. No false red sky or any other substance obscured the rocky ceiling save for the plumes of smoke from the land, and even they never hid it from view.

Gayasha scowled as she looked out the window, staring up at the stony roof of their world, thinking about her short life. She had been under her Mistress's care and tutelage for as long as she could remember, starting sometime during the Tainted-Grim War. Her father had died in that war, an event that pushed Chi into fully joining and committing to the New Generation, little more than a group of discontent youths at the time.

The blue-flamed demoness considered herself a living accountant of the rise of New Generation. She may not have seen the start, but she saw the middle, the end, and the aftermath. The odds they faced, what they made and lost amongst themselves, the tears they shed and this city they forged in the fires of their victory. She was, mostly, a witness to the whole thing…just as she was a witness now.

Still, in all honesty, she didn't understand this situation just yet. Lord Demon-Reaper was helping his mother, the Bitch Queen, pick a fight with a very foreign goddess to start an interdimensional Underworld War or even a full out Pantheons-on-Pantheons war? Gayasha could not play the game of thrones well but her Mistress had taught her to understand the moves, to interpret the motives and mindsets of the players. Queen Mandy wouldn't start a war like that without some greater motive, same with Lord Demon-Reaper. Thus, the question became, what kind of game was Grim Junior playing with his mother and what were the stakes?

She'd consider asking him herself, but her Mistress would never allow her to be alone with him, lest he rob her blind of her innocence- Chi's words, not hers. Asking the Bitch Queen was a big no for reasons beyond measure. She supposed she'd have to just sit back and watch…just as she always did.

She also wondered…did her Mistress know Gayasha could see everything in a reflection on the window? Or that several of the demonic eyes of Lord Demon-Reaper and his pet Galil were watching her do so as they played with the Queen?

 **End of Chapter**

And there we go, the first chapter of the first GT/Gate Fic. I'm going to make another of these one day, with the Gate just flat out opening in the Underworld. But for now, we have this. And this was fun, came to me very easily.

One day, I will make a prequal to this, showing how all of this started- I will say that it is all Galil's fault, technically. And yes, I made Junior's nergal full on female here, and she's into him as well.

So, yes, the New Generation is a group Junior founded when he got tired of the war and decided to try and stop it. Ever since, the New Generation doesn't get along well with the other rulers, who are parents of several members and known to the NewGens as the Old Gaurd.

And now they're getting nivolved with the Gate because, as it is suggested on the Gate wiki, the Underworld Goddess Hardy is likely responsible for the Gate opening in Ginza.

I'd offer you all a QTP, but it feels too obvious here, so speak your minds on this chapter.


End file.
